mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CelticMystCA
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Talk:Rogue CIA Agent/@comment-CelticMystCA-20100502230021''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Da Irish Kid|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Da Irish Kid|Da Irish Kid]] ([[User_talk:Da Irish Kid|Talk]]) 23:41, May 2, 2010 Re: Triad Vs. Yakuza [http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/User:CelticMystCA CelticMystCA] 21:00, June 21, 2010 ''This may be a silly question - but ya never know until ya ask. Currently I am working my way through Bangkok as a member (?) of the Yakuza triad. So, here's my question - When I complete Bangkok some where down the line (and I really hope it doesn't take as long as New York). can I go back and complete all of the episodes as Triad? I have a feeling that's the long/hard way to do it ... but when I've tried to "balance" the two I get confused as to what/who is where!'' Sorry, (in a way,) for not answering on the Page, however, there are two Reasons for that: Firstly, People seem to get the impression, that I think that I think that I know-it-all, or Something, whenever I help out. Secondly, I have no Idea, when You'll be going back to that Page... So, there are several ways to do what You're asking: One way, is to do the Silver Level (2) Of Mastery, as Triad... If You Master the Jobs to Level 3, as Yakuza, I understand that You can contact Zynga, and ask Them nicely, to reset it, so that You can do it again... I'm not sure if that's true, though... I've never tried it. Most of the Loot, is available, from the Robbery Grid, or Fights Anyway... So I wouldn't worry too much, if You miss Something... Oh, and loads of People, will probably Trade with You. There are a couple of Tips, that I can give You, having struggled with the whole, "Faction Points", thing, Myself... What I was doing to start with, was using two Chapters at a time, to keep My Bars balanced... (It's going to get messy, when You come to fill up the Triad Bar, as whenever You push it up, Your Yakuza Bar, is going to fall...). When You keep the Bars Level with each other, People don't tend to attack You in Bangkok, either... As They mostly are after Faction Points... Anyway, getting back onto the Subject, if Your Bars are at: Triad 100/ 200 Yakuza, if do a Job for +3(Triad)/-1 (Yakuza), (103/199), then fight Someone in the Triad, (+2 Yakuza/-1 Triad), You'll find that You'll be at 102/202... I tried to keep the Numbers on the same Side, but it's complicated, because of the way that it reads, on the Page... But simply, if You do Any Job for a Faction, then fight Someone, in the Faction, that You just did a Job for, as long as You win, Your Bar will rise evenly. I hope that this helps, and that I haven't written a Book about it. (If I have, You'll have to pay Me Royalties. :P.). Love & Peace! [[User:Shadowolf19|Shadowolf19]] 02:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC)